Days Go By
by Mrs. Touchstone
Summary: Two girls born into a long line of Death Eaters are sorted into Gryffindor and meet for the first ime. The stakes in the war are raised when they become attatched to the things they can't have. only in Lily's perspective
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Yes, my Lord. The Longbottoms… they've come around." Bella grinned.

"Very good. Where is Rudolphus?"

"He was unable to accompany me. He is leaving a false trail for the Aurors."

"Stand." The Dark Lord commanded. Bella rose from her kneeling position.

"Something is different about you. You've gained weight?" He asked after looking her over.

"My Lord…I… I'm expecting." She said quietly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Did you plan on telling me this?" He asked sharply.

"As soon as I had delivered the news, my Lord. I swear I planned on telling you!" Bella said pleadingly. He nodded, believing her.

"Go now. I have somebody in the Ministry keeping the Aurors busy. Tell Rudolphus he needn't take liberty of that duty."

"Thank you, my Lord." Bell turned on her heels and walked a bit further down the dark wooded path and apparated when she was out of his sight.

Bella threw the front door open and stormed in.

"He knows! I had to tell him!" She ranted to her husband.

"What does he know?" Rudolphus asked quickly, walking over to her.

"He knows I'm pregnant! We can't keep it; we don't even want a child!" She rambled.

"What do you expect to do, than?" Rudolphus asked.

"Give it to Narcissa!" The first solution that came to mind was her sister.

"Nonsense! They have Draco! They won't take another one, even if she is your sister." Rudolphus decided for the both of them.

"I'll think of something. I have another two weeks. I'll get an idea in the meantime…" She said, as if she were positive.

4 Weeks Later…

Bella walked quickly down the busy street, her head down and her face covered by the hood of her dark green cloak. She couldn't risk being seen. She had chosen a bad time to come, some parents were still doing last minute shopping for their children. It was crowded in Diagon Alley.

She ducked into Madame Malkin's and headed to the very back, where a table stood in the corner with a display of decorative wizard hats. Bella set the sleeping bundle behind the table and dropped the loose piece of paper on top. Making sure her hood was pulled low around her face, she nearly ran out of the store.

When she ran past Madame Malkin noticed she no longer carried the cloth. What was that noise? The woman walked to the back of her shop, searching for the source of the noise. Behind the display of the silk hats, was a crying baby. She picked up the letter and read it through twice, than picked up the baby.

Take her. She's yours to have. As of today, Jordan Lexi Lestrange is exactly three weeks old. Don't come looking for me, I'll be long gone.

"Dear lord…poor child. The Lestrange's daughter…" She went to her counter and quickly scribbled a letter to Albus, than closed her shop.

She walked to the Post Office and sent her letter with the fastest owl she could pay for. As she walked back to her store, wondering what to do with the crying girl in her arms she realized,

"Bellatrix Lestrange just ran through my store…"

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat in their dining room while the nurse put their two children to sleep. They had a son Draco and a daughter Liliane. Liliane and her mother had JUST gotten back from the hospital yesterday and Lucius and Narcissa were now having what must count as the longest and most serious conversation they had since their marriage. Narcissa had always wanted a girl to raise for her own, but Lucius didn't.

He wanted a son, and only a son. He has gone on a mission for his Lord just after Narcissa found out that she was pregnant. He left no forward address so even if she had wanted to tell him, she couldn't, but she didn't. So she went to the only remaining family member that she talked to, her sister, Bellatrix. As it turns out her sister was pregnant too. They were both in the same boat. They were pregnant and couldn't be.

"Narcissa, you must rid of it, we can't have another child, and we agreed that Draco would be our only…"

"This isn't your decision, if I'm correct I am the one who is birthed the child." As soon as she said those words she knew she was in for it. She had forgotten who she was talking to, this wasn't her husband she was talking to, this was her master.

As Lucius stood up and walked towards she shrank back in fear. "What did you say to me?"

When she didn't answer he turned and went back to his chair across the room. He sat down and picked up his drink that Narcissa was sure she would regret giving him later. When he turned to look at her again he had a mad glint in his eyes. "You know dear, you're right, we should have this baby, and it will be good for us."

He picked up his drink left the room. Narcissa began to worry what brought on this sudden change of mood, though she wasn't complaining. But she was still worried.

Five months later Narcissa lay on her bad crying silently wishing to hold her little girl. She had given in to Lucius; he had pestered her for months telling her that they didn't need "that thing" and that it would only bring the family down.

So finally a week ago she had given up and took 'Lily', as she called her for the short time she had her, to the muggle part of London and left her there in the train, with a blanket and a bottle. She expected she would be taken into an adoption agency and she would never hear of the girl again. Or that's what she told her husband, she kept her true feelings to herself, as she'd taught herself over the years. So she forgot that she had ever had a child named Lily, she spent her life dedicated to her son, Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is kinda really important. This story is only going to be in Lily's point of view, my friend and I were co-writing it. But now we are both involved in our own epic stories, so I'm sorry to all those who prefer Jordan, especially since I have one reviewer...narrows eyes But here we go.

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking past the fruit stand Lily reached her hand out and quickly took a fallen apple. Turning around she was surprised to find a large body in her way. "Excuse me sir."

He snarled and shoved her out of his way. "Get outta my way you snipe."

Mumbling under her breath she ignored him and continued on her path. She was turning eleven in a couple of days; she wondered what she'd do for herself. Meaning what she'd steal, looking around she noticed an older women watching her. Shaking her head at the feeling of remembrance, she strutted down the lane.

By the time she got to the bridge she was staying at she realized that she hadn't gotten anything for her birds. Turning around again, she was shocked to see the same old women standing across the street.

This time Lily remembered where she had seen her from.

* * *

Squirming against the lady's arms she tried getting around her. "I didn't do Mrs. West! I swear it wasn't me! Please let me stay."

Tears running down her face the women shook her head, "I'm sorry Lil, I don't have the time to keep you. This woman will take good care of you."

The six year old not understanding, cried harder. The women who she was talking about looked the antithesis of good care for a six year old. She had her hair drawn back in a tight bun and rectangle glasses with a pair of stern eyes behind.

Holding her hand out the stern lady grasped Lily's and they began to walk down the street, well the women walked and dragged the child with her.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see when you get there?"

"Why don't you like me?"

The women stopped, tucked a strand of hair behind Lily's ear and looked at her with pity. "I do like you my child, which is why you are going to stay with a friend of mine. Now come with me."

* * *

After that Lily's mind got fuzzy, she remembered staying with a man for two years, but she ending up running away from him too. Looking up she realized that the old women was gone from across the street. Shaking her head she went out to finish her list of chores.

Two days later when she was walking down that same very street in London she noticed that the woman was following her again. Rolling her eyes she decided to see how long she could keep up with a street rat like her.

It only took two left hand turns and one dark alley way for her to loose the old lady. Laughing to herself she strolled back to her place of habitat, knowing that she was scaring the general population of London. But when she reached the corner of the two streets she once again saw the same women. Forgetting her fear of strangers she marched up to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but is there a reason that you've been stalking me for the past few days?"

The woman drew her lips into a thin line and inclined her head. "Is how you act towards society Lily?"

Narrowing her eyes she took a defensive stance. "Listen, I don't know what you want, so why don't you just tell me."

Nodding, she reached a hand inside her strange floor length jacket, pulled out a letter and handed it to Lily. "Read this and when you're done, come to the café at the end of this street."

Raising an eyebrow at the women she scoffed. "Sure, of course your majesty, who died and made you queen?"

Spinning the envelope in her hands she debated her ideas, she could read the letter or she could use it as kindling. It was then that she realized someone had taken a lot of time to personally scribe this to her name.  
_  
Ms. L Malfoy  
Streets of England  
_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Shuffling through the rest of the included papers she began to softly laugh and then hysterically. Turning towards the café she looked around for who she was guessing was Minerva McGonagall.

She was sitting in a corner watching Lily mildly, with a sarcastic expression. "What kind of trick is this, I mean it is honestly creative, but come on. Why waste my time and yours for three days."

"It is not a joke. Do you remember when I took you to my friends? Do you remember how we got there?"

"Lady I was six, of course not."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Come ill show you how we got there."

Lily took a step in the opposite direction. "I don't think so, I may not have had parents but I learned not to trust strangers."

Minerva nodded, satisfied. "Well, will you at least follow me somewhere? Its in public, I swear to you."

Shrugging her shoulders Lily nodded, "It's not like I have anything else to do, so sure."

Walking down the street she was surprised that it was hard to keep up with her new friend. She had one of those personalities where she could stop someone dead in their tracks and clear a room. When they came to a dingy bar she was rather confused. This looked like the kind of woman who would normally stay away from these places. "Uh, are you sure were in the right place?"

Not even stopping to acknowledge her question she walked into the building and continued to a side room. Lily slowly followed her in and surveyed the courtyard, wondering why there was a brick wall there. "Hey, what's that for?"

Glancing around Minerva pulled out a slim rod of wood and tapped a brick three times with the tip. At once the wall began to move and quiver. Within moments it turned into an archway.

Glancing at her companion who was looking as it if it was an everyday event, Lily shook her head and turned to face her. "Maybe I believe you; I still don't understand why you've picked me."

Minerva nodded and gestured with her arm. "Let's walk and ill tell you all I know."

Lily shrugged and began follow her with a reluctant acceptance. As she passed through the archway she felt like there was something major going on, something that she didn't fully understand.


End file.
